No Need for Toys
by Yamato Kyouryu
Summary: The G-boys and friends play with their toys all night long in this very innocent fic. Very innocent.


~No Need for Toys~   
just...humor...and...well, for those of you who are dirty minded, this is probably gonna be the nastiest fic on the site.   
[ 1/2...and a combo of everything else if you are dirty minded ]   
The G-boys and friends play with their toys all night long in this very innocent fic. Very innocent.   


* * *

i think it was all the time i spend staring at my gundam models that brought this along. yes, models make a star appearance in this fic! even my tiny deathscythe figure has a cameo...huray!   
[For my complete archive of screwed up Gundam Wing fics, click!][1]   
contact me: IM - YamatoKyouryu; EMAIL - yamato@kyouryu.zzn.com

* * *

"Awww, Heero. C'mon and lookit toys wiv me."   
"Duo, grow up before I kill you." Heero pushed Duo away and headed for the hunting guns section of the store.   
Duo pouted. "Awww...fine then." He stomped off to buy some toys, since Heero was no fun.   
"That and that and that." Dorothy was there, pointing at various boxes up on high shelves. The poor store guy was reaching up to get them, teetering on a ladder. Duo walked over. "What'cha doin'?"   
"Buying new toys for myself." Dorothy smacked the man, who started to cry. "I said THAT one!"   
Duo crossed his arms.   
"Oh."   
"Yes."   
Duo tapped his foot.   
"What...kind of toys?"   
"Fun ones." Dorothy smacked the man again then took her stack of boxes. "So useless! This store should be re-named idiot mart!"   
The man collapsed, sobbing. Dorothy headed to the counter with her many boxes.   
Duo followed after, arms behind his back. "Ahhh...could I play with some of your toys?"   
"Ok. Sure! Come over late tonight and you can stay up with me and play with my toys."   
"Really? You can play with my toys, too."   
"Awesome! See ya later then!"   
"Bye!"   
Duo waved as Dorothy bought the toys, and he ran off to Heero.

"I'm going to Dorothy's tonight."   
"Really."   
"Yop. Gonna play with her toys - ALL night."   
"Ah...er..." Heero sweatdropped, taking it the wrong way. "Don't you...wanna play with...my toys?"   
"Your toys are too small. I'm going now. Bye!"   
Duo got up and ran out. Heero sweatdropped more and looked down.   
_My toys are too small?_   
He secretly followed Duo.

_ Ring, ring._   
Dorothy answered the door and grinned at Duo. "Hey! You're just in time to play! Quatre came over too!"   
"Great! His toys, too?"   
"Yop! His toys are REALLY big. Just wait till ya see!"   
Dorothy bounced off into her living room where Quatre was playing with his toys. He held up the big model Sandrock he'd been building.   
"Look, Duo! I just finished it!"   
"WOW!" Duo was in awe, and pulled his little tiny Deathscythe toy from his pocket. "My toy is way smaller than yours, Quatre."   
"Aw, it's cute."   
"Really?"   
"Yop."   
Dorothy grinned and hugged her Serpent MS model. Duo stared at her.   
"Girls shouldn't have toys like that!"   
"Well, I do."   
"So that's how it is."   
"Yes. Wanna see my other toys? There's upstairs."   
"Sure!"   
Heero sat by the window, not looking in, just listening, eyes wide.   
_Oh god...that's...NASTY!_   
He puked into some bushes, then, wiping his mouth off, stared in awe as Trowa walked into the house.   
"Sorry I'm late, guys! I miss anything?"   
"Dorothy showed us her toy..."   
"Aw...can I see it, Dorothy?"   
"Yeh." Dorothy held up her Serpent MS and grinned. Trowa laughed.   
"Oh, well get a load of MY toy!"   
He pulled a tremendously huge Heavyarms model from his bag. It was taller, longer and bigger than any of the other toys.   
Duo gasped. "Omigod Trowa! That's...HUGE!"   
"It's so long!" Quatre cooed.   
"I wish my toy was that big." Dorothy sniffed.   
Heero felt tremendously sick.   
Wufei came in a little later on. He waved to everyone.   
"Hi guys! I brought my toys like you all asked."   
Trowa hugged his Heavyarms. "No toy is bigger than my toy is."   
Duo stared sadly at his tiny little Deathscythe. Wufei took out a Nataku model, brushing some fur off it. Quatre pointed.   
"Hey Wufei, your toy's all fuzzy!"   
"Sorry about that. My cat was playing with it earlier."   
There was a scream from outside the window and everyone turned to look. Heero was yelping and running away. Everyone stared. Duo sighed.   
"I think he's jealous, I told him his toys were too small, plus, he wasn't invited."   
"Must be upset."   
"Yes."   
"Well, I'm sure he'll come if we have another party tomorrow!"   
"Yop."   
And they played with their toys all night.

Duo came home the next morning, yawning. Dorothy had brought out tons of boxes of new toys and the lot of them had spent the night putting them together. He poked Heero, who was asleep on the couch.   
"Wake up, Heero!"   
Heero blinked and stared at Duo. He drooped. "'Lo."   
Duo crossed his arms. "Look, Heero. I'm sorry you weren't invited last night. You're toys aren't too small."   
Heero looked up, sniffling. "R...really?"   
"Yop. They're bigger than a lot I've seen."   
Gulping, Heero whimpered. "You've seen...lots?"   
"Yop. Dorothy's, Quatre's, Trowa's, and Wufei's. Some guy at the store had a nice one, too."   
"Oh." Heero looked down.   
Duo grinned. "Well, we're having another toy party tonight and we invited Relena, Zechs, Hilde and Catherine. They all have new toys they wanna show us." He winked. "I think Hilde got a toy like mine."   
"Er..." Heero sighed. He wasn't the kind of guy who went for group playing.   
"Can't I just...go into a room alone with you and play with our toys there?"   
Duo raised an eyebrow. "But that's not fun Heero. You need lots of help to do it!"   
"Do...what?"   
"You know. Make them."   
"Make what?"   
Duo grinned. "Well, last night I made a little one."   
Heero choked. "You...made a little one? With...with who?!"   
"Quatre and Dorothy. We made it before Trowa and Wufei came."   
"Came?"   
"Yes."   
Heero felt like crying. "Where...is it?"   
"We let Quatre keep it because he liked it so much. I think we messed up though, it kinda looked like Sandrock and it wasn't supposed to."   
Heero fought hard to no look utterly grossed out. "...oh."   
"I mean, it had twin sickles!"   
Standing up, Heero leaned against the wall, a hand over his mouth. Duo blinked.   
"You ok?"   
"Yes...yes."   
"Well, come to the party tonight. If you really wanna play with my toys alone we can do that. How many toys do you have?"   
"Er..." Heero blinked, thinking this was a silly question. "One...well, three, er, one main one...er..." He fell silent.   
"I've got almost six because Dorothy gave me her two big ones. Alright then - see ya at the party!"   
Right when Duo left, Heero ran for the bathroom.

"Heeeey! I'm here!"   
"Hi Duo!'   
Everyone waved as Duo walked into Dorothy's living room, grinning. He held up a bag.   
"I brought a LOT of new toys! And Heero even said he'd come along later!"   
"YAY!"   
"Yop."   
They sat down and built toys. Duo had been right - Hilde had brought some Deathscythe toys to play with.   
Heero gulped, approaching the door. He lightly knocked.   
"Come on in!" chirped Dorothy.   
Heero, wincing, opened the door.   
And blinked.   
Duo waved around a half built Deathscythe Hell model. "Hee-ey Heero! Come on and play! Bring your toys?"   
Dorothy was gluing the leg back onto a Sandrock she'd broken while Quatre glared at her.   
Wufei was using a lint brush to get all the cat hair off his toys.   
Zechs and Relena were both trying to put together a Tallgeese, and they weren't being very successful.   
It all suddenly dawned on Heero.   
"GUNDAMS!"   
Everyone blinked as Heero started laughing out of control before teetering unsteadily and fainting.   
Dorothy sighed. "And he didn't even bring his toys, either."   
Everyone sighed also and went back to building. Duo was staring at the fainted Heero, though.   
"Hmm."

Later that night, everyone went home and Duo carried Heero. Upon reaching their house, he went inside and laid Heero on the couch. He poked him for almost an hour until he woke up.   
Heero blinked. "Uughh...what happened?"   
"You saw us playing with our toys and fainted."   
"OOohh...ohh." Heero moaned. "I made such an idiot of myself!"   
"You just wanted to play with some toys."   
Heero sniffed. "I had it all wrong. Ah, well."   
Duo grinned mischievously. "Wanna play with...my toys?"   
"Alright. Where are they? In your bag?"   
"Nope."   
Duo grinned, and Heero blinked, then grinned.   
And they played with their toys. Aaaalll night long.

~owari, no da~   
[please post comments! ^_^.]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/screwedfics



End file.
